1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to matrix printers and more specifically to replaceable assemblies containing retrievably stored font information for printing patterns such as characters.
2. Art Statement
Various replaceable devices that incorporate retrievable data or computer instructions are known. Also replaceable circuit boards including font storage for a matrix printer. Typically, however, the replacement has been inconvenient particularly for persons unfamiliar with "hook up" of electrical assemblies. Also, the replaceable devices have tended to have projecting contacts that are vulnerable to being caught and damaged causing them to require special handling and storage.